As Clear As Crystal
by KingArmorKing
Summary: My nuzlocke challenge of Pokèmon Crystal Rated for Dice's mouth in later chapters.


Prologue

I lifted my head, looking outside the cave I currently resided in, "Sun's setting, guess I should get some rest." I muttered to myself as I looked at the cave floor, the only other thing besides rocks being the small fire and a pocket radio.

I turned on the aforementioned device and leaned back on the cave wall, putting my three-digit hands behind my head. What? Didn't I tell you I'm not human? No? Well, I'm not, I used to be but an accident happened when I was a kid. Needless to say, that's not the reason I'm human anymore.

I shut my eyes and listened to the soothing music of the Pokèflute Channel, frowning in annoyance when it suddenly changed to a news report.

"This just in, there have been several reports of people dressed as the disbanded Team Rocket."

My eyes shot open at this and I grabbed the radio, turning up the volume, "Could it be that the criminal syndicate has somehow been revived after 3 years? Stay tuned, we will keep you informed as we get more information." the newscaster said as the Pokèflute music began again.

I frowned in annoyance and shut the radio off, crossing my arms, "That can't be true… If it was, then the police here in Kanto would have been informed and quickly put those rumors to rest." I said, "Unless they're not in Kanto anymore. But if that's true, then where are they…"

I groaned and put the fire out, looking out the cave, "Those storm clouds don't look too far off, better get back to Pallet Town and fast." I grabbed a pendant and took off into the air as I headed towards Pallet.

I squinted as I saw the town up ahead and made a soft landing in front of a lab, _Hopefully he's awake._ I thought as I knocked on the door.

After a couple seconds, I knocked again and the lights turned on, just before the door opened, revealing a disgruntled Oak, "Dice…? What is it? What are you doing back here? I thought you were at Mt. Silver." he said as he moved out of the way, rubbing his eyes.

I walked in, nodding a thanks, "I was, until I heard a a news report." I replied, "It said that Team Rocket might've been revived."

Oak's eyes widened, "What? But it's been 3 years, why would they revive now? And how have they been so quiet about it?" he asked.

I shrugged, "That's what I was wondering, and I figured if that was true then maybe they aren't even in Kanto anymore." I said, "So, I was hoping that you would have an idea on where they might be."

Oak crossed his arms, staying quiet, "There's a neighboring region named Johto." he finally said, "Perhaps they've made a base there."

"If that's true then I plan to take them down. I'm not gonna give them the chance to cause anymore trouble." I snapped as I turned towards the door.

"Hold it there Dice." Oak said, grabbing my wrist, "I know how you feel about them, and I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't think you'd be able to take them down by yourself. For all you know, they could be stronger than when you, Green and Red defeated them."

I glared at him, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Well, I have a friend in the Johto region. He's a professor like me." Oak replied, "I may be able to persuade him into letting you have one of his starter pokèmon."

My eyes widened and I lifted Oak into the air, my eyes glowing yellow, "You want me to make another pokèmon team?!" I shouted angrily, "No way! You know what happened the last time! Every single one of them died! I'm not going through that again!"

Oak coughed, "Dice please calm down. I can't breathe!" he exclaimed.

My eyes widened and I took a few calming breaths before dropping the professor, "I'll be fine on my own." I finally said, "Just tell me which direction Johto is in and I'll take care of them."

Oak looked at me and sighed, "It seems I won't be able to change your mind… It's to the west, just go in the direction of Mt. Silver then head south, you should find New Bark Town."

"Thank you professor." I said as I started to leave, "And sorry for losing my temper…"

Oak nodded and waved me off as I took off into the air. Following the way he said, I headed in the direction of Mt. Silver and turned south, seeing a town in the distance.

_That must be New Bark Town. _I thought yawning, _Well, the moon isn't that high yet. I should be able to get some sleep before the sun rises. I'd rather not let any Johtoians… is that even the right word? Whatever. I'd rather not let any people who live in Johto see me as I am._ I thought as I landed outside a cave.

I walked inside, reading the sign Tohjo Falls and looked for a place to take a quick nap. Finding a place well hidden, I leaned up against the wall and put my hands behind my head and turned on the Pokèflute Channel. I grinned a little as the music lulled me off to sleep with no interruptions.

* * *

**And that's the prologue for my nuzlocke challenge!  
Hope you enjoyed and yes, Dice is not human. Maybe you guys can guess what she is, idk.  
I'll try to update this periodically, hopefully once a week, buuuut with school starting I'm not sure.  
With X and Y coming out, I wanted to get back into Pokèmon and what better way than with a nuzlocke.  
Anyway here are the rules.**

**My nuzlocke rules are the usual  
1) Only catch the first pokemon on each route  
2) Once a pokemon faints, it's dead and cant be used again.  
Extra rules  
Basically Nonparael (from deviantart)'s Game of Chance rules  
1) Gym Leaders, Rocket Executive, Rival Battles (except for the first one you'll see why later) and maybe Elite Four (Still not sure) will be battled with a deck of cards, each move being assigned to a different suit.  
2) In order to use an item, a coin must be flipped and the result must be heads.  
3) When switching a pokemon, a die must be rolled and the pokemon corresponding to the number it lands on will be sent out.  
The only rule i wont be using is the only normal type moves, cause this thing would be over at the first gym if i did that  
**

**So like I said, hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you did!  
**


End file.
